Anime X-Overs vs Super Sentai
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Many of the Super Sentai warriors have been reincarnated in the hearts of the many Anime Heroes
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Anime X-Overs Vs. Super Sentai

Dante-AbareKiller

River-TimeFire

Goku-DragonRanger

Vegeta: DekaRed

Chapter 1: Rebirth

It cuts to Dante facing a man in a white coat and he transferred a tupuxuara themed brace to Dante "You Have the power of AbareKiller now." And in a flash of light, he vanished and Dante woke up to see the brace on his wrist "_The Dino Minder is real?" _and he hears it speak "**Our power is even, you can increase our power a thousand fold." **And Dante smiles and gets some new clothes which was a white and black trench coat with white pants and he sees a Kaijin and smirked "Bakuryuu Change." And he pressed the button and he transformed

He is clad in a skintight armor-like white suit. Black claw marks ran down the sides and outer legs of the suit, and along the insides of the arms. Short white gloves with black triangle pads on the backs and gold-and-black cuffs covered his hands. A gold belt with a buckle shaped like a cracked egg with three spikes protruding from the top and one spike from the bottom wrapped around his waist. A white breastplate styled vaguely like a pterosaur covered his upper torso, with black claw marks decorating his shoulders and gold trim around the edges. A white helmet with a small black fin rising from the forehead and red eyes on either side of it covered his head. A red visor that almost could have passed for an X if not for the triangular dip in the lower side shielded his eyes.

Dante had become AbareKiller once more.

He smiled and saw a giant tupuxuara colored white "**Oi, kid. You ready to fight this joke?"** He spoke "Always TopGaler." Said Dante as he takes out a feather pen like weapon and spoke "Wing Pentact." And he fights the monster and the creature grunted and Dante sent him flying and smirked but he saw the monster grow to giant size "Oi! TopGaler! Come!" and TopGaler picked up Dante and Dante was in the Cockpit "Come Stegoslidon!" and a stegosaur arrived and they combined "Bakuryuu Gattai!" said Dante as they combined, TopGaler's wings became legs as his legs became the Robot's arms and flaps under Stegoslidon folded up to reveal a face and the torso became a weapon "Kansei! Killeroh!" said Dante as the Robot readies the attack and Dante then spoke "ABARE MODE!" And his suit's black parts turned spiky and the black triangles on the backs of his gloves turned into blades and the stegosaur tail came to life and the Robot's hands turned clawed and it looked like it was roaring "Death Combustion Fire!" and the Robot launched a stream of teal blue fire at the monster and destroyed it "You won't explode like before, right?" said Dante "**Nah.**" Said TopGaler


	2. Chapter 2: Black Lion Burst Forth

Anime X-overs vs. Super Sentai

Chapter 2: Black Lion Burst Forth!

It cuts to Dante wearing the same clothes Dr. Mikoto from Abaranger wore and he senses a Sentai Warrior's soul in someone '_Kurojishi Lio's soul is in someone? But who's?' _and the boy traced the energy to a certain purple haired boy '_Trunks?' _and Vegeta said "What is it nephew?" and Dante said "Uncle Vegeta, you heard of Super Sentai right?" and Vegeta said "Yes, why?" and Dante said "I'm sensing Kurojishi Lio's soul in Trunks, could he possibly be his reincarnation?" and Trunks then spoke "**RinKi Gai Sou**." And a torrent of purple flames erupted out of the ground and Trunks cast them off and he had changed and Dante was using a scouter that was green and Vegeta was wearing an updated scouter "No way." Said Vegeta "Trunks' power level just shot up like a rocket!"

He was clad in black armor around his body that made him resemble a lion. He landed on the ground at the moment the black armor had finished assembling on his body. "Pure ferocity like the Lion, pure power also like the Lion, the one to protect the world from evil, My Name is Kurojishi Trunks." And Freiza said "Come, Kurojishi Boy." And Trunks replied by saying "**Ringi! Shishi Dan**!" and a black and gold lion appeared and shot a black fireball from it's mouth that nailed Freiza in the gut and Freiza flew out of sight "Coward!" said Trunks and he then casts off the armor and hugged his parents


End file.
